


This is Fantastic!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Changed: Logans an alpha that acts like a beta, Long-Distance Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not for long tho, Omegaverse, Patton is an Omega, Romans an Omega that looks like an alpha, Virgils a beta, a/b/o dynamics, all chapters should be over 1k words long, first chapter is EXTREMELY short, ill upload chapter 2 tomorrow to make up for it, male pregnancy is possible but not really mentioned, no smut in the first few chapters, shy bean, smut tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Roman, honey, I got your snac-" Her sentence died on her lips and Roman seized up, head snapping toward her and his eyes wide, clutching a towel tightly. Mom took in the scene in front of her as his Dad walked by, his face scrunched up."Donna, what's that awful smell?"Alternatively Known As:Roman is an omega-in-denial, Virgil needs ticket money, Logan has ticket money, and Patton is a supportive butterfly.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how long this chapter is? Very short 
> 
>  
> 
> Updating schedule: once a week, but ill post chapter 2 tomorrow to make up for the short prologue.

To say Roman was pissed was an understatement.  
  
He's absolutely furious.  
  
He glared angrily at the mess of blankets and pillows on his bed, twitching hard with and itch to arrange everything to suit his tastes perfectly, but resisting the urge to do so.  
  
He had just put on some music and began cleaning the house while his family was gone, until he picked up a fallen blanket from the couch, which led to this one hateful moment. This had to be a mistake. Roman was taller than most Alphas, he was built well, his family is just a pack of betas and alphas, which meant he had to be one too, right? Right?  
  
Yes. Of course.  
  
He was just about to start shoving the towels he'd gathered into his closet when his Mom walked in with a grocery bag that included snacks for his theatre party being thrown on Friday.  
  
"Roman, honey, I got your snac-" Her sentence died on her lips and Roman seized up, head snapping toward her and his eyes wide, clutching a towel tightly. Mom took in the scene in front of her as his Dad walked by, his face scrunched up.  
  
"Donna, what's that awful smell?"  
  
"Mother- I can explain!"  
  
"Chris, sweetheart, go back to the store and buy lots of water and fatty foods, okay?" Mom said sweetly, handing her confused husband the keys and giggling at his dawning look of realization. He scrambled out of the house nervously as Roman started shoving all the towels in his closet.  
  
"There is no need for that mother, because nothing is going on." Roman huffed, freezing when Donnas hand gently touched his wrist. "Nonsense."  
  
Roman looked down as his mother smiled gently up at him, giving his wrist a reasurring squeeze.  
  
"Here, hun, let me help."  
  
  
  
|||||||||…|||||||||  
  
  
  
"Hey, Virge?"  
  
"What, Pat?"  
  
"Have you heard from Roman? He's been absent for three days and I figured he would have talked to you."  
  
Virgil sleepily looked at his alarm clock, which read that it was 6 in the afternoon for him, and 4 in the afternoon for Patton.  
  
"Sorry Pat, I haven't. I was just gonna ask you the same question." He murmured, concern washing over him as he shot a text to Roman, despite having done that for the past few days. He thought maybe Roman had been busy studying and taking tests or stacking rehearsals for his upcoming play and football game for marching band.  
  
Patton made a worried noise over the phone. "Virge I'm like.... super duper worried." He said nervously. Virgil sighed and rubbed his temples. 

He moved at the beginning of high school from Roman and Pattons small town to a bigger town for his Dads job. He hasn't seen the others in two years.

  
"Maybe you should go visit him, Pat. You two still live near each other, right?" He suggested, rolling his eyes fondly at Pattons excited gasp.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you're so smart! Yeah, I'll do that right now!" He exclaimed. Virgil snickered when he heard a loud thump and Patton whining softly in pain. "So proud of you." Virgil deadpanned, scribbling down another answer to a math problem.  
  
"I know! Me too!" Patton giggled, and Virgil heard him close a door. "Well, I'll make sure to call you back when I get an answer! See you kiddo, don't procrastinate too much!" Pat scolded. Virgil smirked and kicked his feet up on his computer desk. "No promises, dude. See ya." He smiled at Pattons bubbly laugh and hung up the call, tossing his pencil in his trashcan and throwing himself on his bed.  
  
  
He really hoped Roman was okay.  
  
For now though, its time to beg Logan to let him copy his homework tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Roman, after all. Brave young 16 year old with a passion for theatre, he won't let no petty heat defeat him. 
> 
> He still thought this an hour later, even while squirming on the bed and rubbing his thighs together, trying to not give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: slight NSFW at the end.

Whatever Patton had been expecting, the definately wasn't expecting.... this.  
  
  
He had reached Romans house in hopes to talk to him, but as soon as he was on the doorstep, he knew what was wrong. A very strong scent of feminine perfume and citrus wafted at a mile away from Romans house. Patton bit his lip, looking around to see if any alphas were near.   
  
'Roman? An omega?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside the house quickly, and Patton couldn't muffle his startled squeak as his fear skyrocketed.  
  
"Patton, please calm down, tis only I." Roman said frantically, the sound of his voice making Patton relax immediately.  
  
"Roman! I was worried sick about you! Don't you dare keep these important things to yourself, mister!" Patton scolded, smacking his arm, getting a hiss in retaliation from the taller male. "It smells really weird in here, are you going in heat?"  
  
Romans face turned beet red. "Seems so." He cleared his throat, not quite happy at having to admit something so...personal and upsetting. He didn't even want to admit it to himself either.   
  
"I have a migraine, my body is quite sore, and I have the most annoying instinct to pick at every little detail in the house to make it perfect." He said, eyeing Pattons uneven cardigan that was rumpled from when he was dragged in. Patton giggled at that and allowed him to fix it.   
  
"That sounds really sucky."  
  
"Oh believe me, Pat, it's quite sucky."  
  
"I hope I never go through that!" Patton winced. "It sounds bothersome! I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me. Especially since your heat, from what Logans told me, is gonna be harder without your mate around." Patton looked very proud of himself for having picked something up from Logans little lectures.  
  
Roman frowned. "Yeah. I always skip over his messages. They're too long." He stuck out his tongue, before his face turned red and he nearly toppled over, a wave of anxiety suddenly gripping at his heart with ice cold fingers. "Oh my goodness gracious, I can't even-"  
  
"Ro?"

 "I'm fine Patton."

"Oh no you don't, I think you should lay down. I can tell when someone's not fine. I'll call Virgil and find a way to bring him over here. Are you comfortable with that?"

A nod.  
  
"Great! Now get some rest kiddo, I'll text you later."

Roman winced as he watched Patton exit the house. 

  
"Ugh, I want to die."  
  


* * *

  
"He's a what now?"  
  
"An omega! And he needs you right now Virge, pleaaase?"  
  
Virgil rubbed his temples. Though he couldn't see the elder, he's no doubt pouting right now. Virgil felt awful, he's too broke to afford a plane ticket to California, and he definately couldn't afford one back. He mulled over his options, before realizing something.  
  
"You said you went into his house."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Like... inside?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"You also said a student at school told you that your scent is one of an omega."  
  
"Well, yes, but they were trying to be mean. I don't see how-"  
  
"Dammit, Patton. Omegas are triggered into their first few heats by being near other omegas in their preheat stages. I'm not really changing the subject, but don't you go and try to convince me to go over there. You should be talking to Logan."  
  
Virgil can practically feel Pattons blush over the phone. Patton sputtered. "Logan and I aren't like that!" He cried indignantly. "Stop changing the topic!"   
  
Virge sighed. "Look. I'll see what I can do. I promise." He muttered, wincing at Pattons excited squeal. "Yay! Okay, bye kiddo, don't forget to eat dinner!"  
  
"No promises."  
  
He cracked a smile at hearing Patton giggle, before hanging up. As soon as he hung up though, he clicked on another contact.  
  
Now or never, he thought nervously.  
  


* * *

  
  
God, was it warm in the house, or was it just him?  
  
Roman wasn't feeling particularly fancy, refusing to go to his room until he found some medicine for his aching stomach. This proved to be fruitless, however, and was soon faced with the task of opening the door to his.... nest.  
  
He didn't like being an omega, and he just presented today.  
  
He shed his itchy clothes and locked his door, before crawling into the secure space and immediately relaxing. He brought the blankets over his body and snuggled into his pillow, holding one tightly over his stomach.  
  
It was hot, and he was itching all over. But he could do it. He was Roman, after all. Brave young 16 year old with a passion for theatre, he won't let no petty heat defeat him.  
  
He still thought this an hour later, even while squirming on the bed and rubbing his thighs together, trying to not give in.  
  
He tried to think this even when sudden wave of prickling warmth rocked through his body. Stubbornly, he grit his teeth and bared his throat to no one, gently rocking onto the pillow that suddenly made its way from his stomach to his legs.  
  
"Don't give in." He muttered, trying desperately to keep his voice quiet and level. Another heat wave crashed into him, more unbearable than before, causing a startled whine to rip from his throat as his body convulsed.  
  
His phone suddenly started ringing, and he only answered it because of the caller ID.  
  
"Roman?" The muffled voice was low and rumbling, a familiar sense of comfort that Roman accepted with open arms. Concern was laced in it though, something that he didn't hear a lot. "You doing okay, princey?"  
  
Roman let out a strangled gasp, sitting up slowly and twitching hard, rocking into the pillow between his legs. He bared his throat to the empty room, but tried gaining his composure.  
  
"Peachy." He managed to stutter out, setting the phone to speaker.  
  
"Roman, let's try a little something, yeah? Patton told me what happened, I'm here to help."  
  
Roman acted on impulse.  
  
"Whatever you want." He panted, cursing himself for sounding so breathless. Usually, it's the other way around.  
  
"Want to feel good?" Virgil asked softly, a touch of shyness to his voice.  
  
Roman whined. "God, yes." He groaned, and Virgil turned beet red on the other end of the line.  
  
"Good... now here's what you gotta do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors? Please tell me o:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Salutations, Virgil." He spoke calmly. He dug into his pocket. "I heard from Patton that you found yourself in a troubling situation." 
> 
> Virgil immediately cringed. "I hope he didn't tell you to come psychoanalize me-" 
> 
> His eyes widened, seeing Logan hold up two slips of paper. 
> 
> "You didn't." 
> 
> "Indeed I did, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to save this chapter for next week.... oops? 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: nsfw, ending is slightly rushed.

"Good... now here's what you gotta do..."   
  
Virgil was nervous as all hell. He's never done anything like this before, but if it helps Roman, the he will do it in a heart beat.   
  
"Hang up, and video call me on skype." He instructed, opening the app on his laptop. He heard the beep of the phone hanging up, and set down his phone. He tapped on his desk nervously, squirming a bit ij his seat.   
  
His screen went blue before showing Romans Skype profile picture, the brightness making his eyes hurt. He hissed softly and clicked answer, before busying himself with turning on his video camera. He hummed in triumph when it connected, before looking at Roman.   
  
His heart stopped.   
  
Roman looked... he looked absolutely delectable in the cheesiest of ways. His hair was mussed up, and he was shirtless. A pretty pink flush went from the tips of Romans ears down past his collarbones, and his lips were red and wet from biting at them. It was like one of those scenes from Virgils favorite romance books, so unbelievable and perfect that it just couldn't be true in real life.   
  
Virgil flushed and shrugged off his sweater, feeling a little warm.   
  
"How are you feeling, Roman?" He asked softly, watching Roman set the laptop on the dresser a few feet from his bed. From here he could see every inch of Roman, watch his muscles flex as he convulsed from occasional heat waves. It was one of the hottest things Virgil witnessed.   
  
"This s-sucks ass Virge." Roman panted, making Virgil chuckle. Of course, only Roman can be witty while in the middle of heat. He went quiet as Roman suddenly gripped onto the pillow between his legs and shuddered hard, grinding against it.   
  
"F-Fuck!" Roman whimpered, struggling to gain his composure. He's not going to give in to his heat, he's stronger than his hormones. He relaxed at the sound of Virgils soothing deep voice calming him down, cursing his hormones for making him suddenly ache with lonlieness.   
  
Roman laughed wetly, fanning his face in a way only he can pull off. Virgils face showed such concern, and Roman took in the beauty of it to help ease his nerves. Pierced lip, his eyebrow piercings and his angsty skull earring that Roman teased when he first got it. His purple hair and his gentle brown eyes, it all just made Roman fall in love all over again.   
  
"You okay, Ro?" Virgil repeated, and Roman nodded quickly. "Sorry, Virge, my moods like.... everywhere." Roman chuckled. Virgil offered Roman a rare smile, watching Romans strong persona crumble.   
  
"I wish you were here."   
  
"God. I do too."   
  
Roman frowned gently before being reminded of his situation at hand, still painfully hard and feeling strangely empty. He made eye contact with Virgil over the screen, leaning against his headboard and and spreading his legs.   
  
"Then help me."   
  
Virgils expression twisted into one of confusion,before he caught on. "What do you need help with, Princey?"   
  
"Help me forget." Roman answered huskily, smiling in anticipation when Virgil smirked devilishly.   
  
"Anything for you, Ro. Just do as I say."   
  
Roman shuddered, resisting the urge to close his legs and rub his thighs together to give himself some pleasure. He watched Virgil adjust himself on his seat through hazy eyes, able to see Virgil fully now that he scooted away from his computer desk a bit.   
  
His senses sharpened a bit when he watched Virgil unzip his jeans, palming his cock through his boxers. Romans mouth watered, and he squirmed a bit as he watched.   
  
"Strip, Ro."   
  
Roman immediately complied, yanking off his breifs and tossing them somewhere, feeling the prick of the cold air against the slickness of his thighs. Virgil bit his lip, and Roman relished in his mates hungry gaze trailing over his body.   
  
"Virge..." Roman whined, getting Virgils attention. Virgil flushed, and flashed Roman an apologetic grin. "Sorry. You're just really beautiful." He said, searching his mind for every cheesy thing he could say. Roman was all into cheesy compliments and pick up lines, it was endearing.   
  
Roman pouted, before feeling the tingles that came before a heat wave. He braced himself, before moaning loudly as the wave of arousal rocked him to his very core. His hips bucked into nothing, more slick dribbling out his taint, ready for penetration. He heard Virgil groan as rode it out, panting.   
  
"You can touch yourself now, Roman." Virgil said gently, pulling his length out of his boxers and stroking himself. He bit his lip, watching Roman adjust himself on the bed.   
  
Romans hand immediately pressed against his entrance, shuddering as the touch sent tingles up his spine. He made sure to maintain eye contact with Virgil, before pressing two fingers in up to the knuckle. He and Virgil groaned in unison, and Roman immediately set to thrusting his fingers vigorously.   
  
Virgil watched Roman arch, knowing Roman found his prostate. This was all going by so quickly, and Virgil hardly found the energy to care. Virgil pumped his cock in time with Romans fingers, panting softly and loving Romans mewls of pleasure.   
  
"I want to see you get off on just your hand, don't touch your dick." He ordered, drinking in Romans needy moan and watching him jam another finger in along with the first two.   
  
Virgil felt himself get close, leaning forward in his seat to see Roman cum.   
  
Roman arched and keened, body shaking as he came harder than he ever had before. He heard Virgil whine softly and saw Virgils pale hand painted with his release. Roman shuddered and twitched, removing his fingers and panting softly.   
  
Virgil cleaned himself up, wishing he was there to run a warm rag over Romans no doubt sore muscles. He chuckled when he realized the elder had fallen asleep.   
  
"Goodnight, Roman." He whispered, turning off the video call and jumping when he heard his doorbell ring three times.   
  
He grumbled and made sure he looked presentable before opening the door, having to look up to see who exactly was at his door. "Logan?"   
  
Logan turned around, having gotten distracted by observing a cat around the corner.   
  
"Salutations, Virgil." He spoke calmly. He dug into his pocket. "I heard from Patton that you found yourself in a troubling situation."   
  
Virgil immediately cringed. "I hope he didn't tell you to come psychoanalize me-"   
  
His eyes widened, seeing Logan hold up two slips of paper.   
  
"You didn't."   
  
"Indeed I did, Virgil."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors? Please inform!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan despises emotions, but he and Virgil are practically brothers. They've comforted each other and stuck by each others side. Right now Virgil needed to be reassured that everything is going to be okay, and Logan is great at reassuring Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going through the story and editing things, so the wording is good and nothing is too rushed! 
> 
> Apology: I haven't update much, I've gotten distracted! But hopefully ill set a good schedule! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan Sides absolutely despises airports.  
  
The people, the smell, the constant chatter, he dislikes it all the same. He doesn't know why he even decided to tag along, but here he was, holding onto his ticket in a line while ready to board a no doubt cramped and stuffy plane. He heard Virgil chuckle at him and shot him a spiteful scowl.  
  
"Relax, Logan. You're scaring everyone around us."  
  
Upon hearing that, Logan raised an eyebrow and looked around, noticing fearful omegas and betas that had stepped back a resonable amount upon smelling the waves of hate and annoyance emitting from the tall alpha. He attempted to relax, handing over his ticket to be scanned and following Virgil into the plane.  
  
"And you'd think I would be the one who despises airports." Virgil commented, shoving his small bag into the handy compartment above their seats. Logan shoved his bag in as well, sighing heavily and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Virgil?"  
  
"Huh?" Virgil sat down, not looking up from his poetry book.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
A long plane ride and a pack of peanuts later, the pair were off and checked into their hotel. Logan collapsed onto the fluffy sheets, groaning and shoving his face into the pillows. Virgil was running around the room, nervously getting ready to meet his mate. Virgil was more of a lower ranking Beta, hence his more Omega like traits when distressed or nervous. Right now, it was annoying the exhausted Alpha on the bed.  
  
Logan sat up, glasses askew and a sigh escaping his lips for the thousandth time that day. He watched Virgil tug on a pair of ripped jeans, hopping around the room as he tried to get his leg through the pants and not the rips.  
  
"Virgil. I am going to repeat your advice from earlier; Relax. You don't need to dress up so much, we both know your clothes will not matter under these circumstances."  
  
"Still, Logan. It's been ages since we've seen each other face to face, what if I've suddenly become unattractive in his books? I mean, I'm always unattractive, but at least he likes my unattractive-ness."  
  
"That is not a word-"  
  
"Oh my god, what if my dick's not good enough to satisfy him?"  
  
"Virgil-"  
  
"That's gonna be so embarrassing!"  
  
"Vir-"  
  
"Nope, pack up, we're going back home-"  
  
"Virgil Thompson you listen to me right now!"  
  
Virgil immediately obeyed, but his silver eyes were wide and his scent radiated anxiety. Logan gently clicked his tongue, tempting the beta to walk forward and sit beside him.  
  
Logan despises emotions, but he and Virgil are practically brothers. They've comforted each other and stuck by each others side. Right now Virgil needed to be reassured that everything is going to be okay, and Logan is great at reassuring Virgil.  
  
He wrapped his arms tight around the shorter male and pressed Virgils head against his chest, a low and comforting croon rumbling from deep in his chest. Virgil hugged back, resting his cheek against Logans  chest and breathing in his scent.  
  
'Calm. Logan is calm. Friend, Logan is friend. Friends are calm. Logan is calm.' Virgil thought, his mind translating the scent into words. Logan began to speak, voice low and comforting.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, Virgil. You and Roman love each other very much, I guarantee tomorrow you will be messaging me about how you've, 'gotten laid while I'm still a virgin.'" Logan said, making Virgil giggle slightly. He smirked and gently let go when Virgil squirmed a bit.  
  
"Are you ready to leave now?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at Virgil. The beta took a deep breath and nodded, shoving his wallet in his pocket. Logan nodded slightly and stood up, grabbing the keys to their rental car.  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
Virgil was right, Patton thought while running around his house in search of blankets and extra pillows. During that call three days ago, he had told him that Patton may be an Omega and that his heat will probably be triggered by Romans own. Patton wasn't hoping on being an omega, but here he was, desperately trying to make a nest before his heat hit full force. His legs were already shaking though, and he didn't have much time.  
  
The omegas in his family had irregular heats, and every time they hit, they hit hard. Patton doesn't know anything about heats, he never paid attention in class. He just knows that they happen four times a year if you had regular ones and that you can't go through it healthily without anyone there to help you stay hydrated and fed.  
  
His parents were never home anymore,however. He had to take care of himself. It's okay though, he has been doing it for years by now.  
  
Soon he had finished his nest and was ready to go to the kitchen to collect food and water to stash by his bed, before his breath hitched and his legs buckled. He collapsed on the floor, free hand gripping onto his sheets like a lifeline as he tried to keep calm through a heat wave. He was left gasping, struggling to stand up so he could lock the front door.  
  
He shakily stood up, stumbling to the living room and barely managing to lock it right when someone knocked on his window. With a frightened squeak, he locked the back door and dashed to his room, locking that door as well. Fear gripped at his heart with cold hands as he lost his footing and tripped, landing just next to his bed. Unable to find the energy to shut his curtains for a more dark and secure feeling in his room, or even stand up for the matter, he wiggled out of his shorts and tucked himself under the bed as much as he could.  
  
He curled into himself, tears dripping down his cheeks as he let out a loud moan through another heat wave. He doesn't know what's going on, it's scary.  
  
He wishes his parents were home.  
  
But it's okay, they wouldn't have done anything anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned the corner to Pattons street when he saw a crowd of alphas surrounding a house. Logan wasn't suspicious at first; after all, it was quite common that alphas had get togethers. His instincts flew into gear as soon as the gps stated that the house was actually Pattons, logic implying that the sweet scent in the air wasn't actually coming from a nearby bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc
> 
>  
> 
> Longest chapter I've written 
> 
>  
> 
> Ever.

  
Logan watched Virgil walk into the large house, eyes filled with worry. Virgil was shaking, most likely from the second anxiety attack he had in the car just a few minutes ago. Logan did make sure Virgil took his anxiety medication, but it didn't seem to help the beta at all. Virgil looked back at Logan nervously, before he knocked on the door. Unable to help himself, Logan leaned forward a bit, waiting with baited breath.   
  
The worry was soon replaced with amusement, lips curling into a small smile as he saw a hand reach out from behind the door and yank Virgil into the house. He heaved out a relieved sigh and, with a shake of his head, reached into his pocket and to fish out his cellphone.   
  
He set it down, the cord plugged into the radio so he can talk while driving responsibly, and called Patton. The goofball had been the one to call him and beg for him to give Virgil ticket money for a plane ride to see his mate, and Logan just wanted to call to let the parental man-child know.   
  
He began to make his way back home when he realized that Patton wasn't answering his phone. He frowned and hung up, before pressing call again. Patton always picked up on the first call, and the one time he didn't, he had gotten hurt.   
  
Worry began to eat at the alphas heart, compelling him to pull over and search for his crushes address, which had been sent to him a long time ago when Logan sent Patton a birthday gift through the mail.   
  
Putting it on his gps, he called Patton a third time while beginning to drive to the boys house.   
  
Still, no answer. He gave up with a worried sigh, eyes scanning the streets of the neighborhood he had entered.   
  
He turned the corner to Pattons street when he saw a crowd of alphas surrounding a house. Logan wasn't suspicious at first; after all, it was quite common that alphas had get togethers. His instincts flew into gear as soon as the gps stated that the house was actually Pattons, logic implying that the sweet scent in the air wasn't actually coming from a nearby bakery.   
  
He quickly pulled into the parking space and got out, noticing the eyes on him as soon as the door shut. He locked the vehicle before calmly walking to the flower pots filled with colorful flowers. Remembering that Patton had once mentioned he had an emergency key buried in the soil of a lot of daisies, he began searching the pot quickly. Seeing realization dawn in the groups eyes, he barely managed to yank the key out of the soil and step back in time to avoid the group of alphas diving to the pot as well.   
  
He quickly unlocked the door, snarling viciously at an alpha that attempted to grab at him, then proceeded to punch him square in the jaw. No one is taking his Pattons innocence away just because they're horny, Patton didn't deserve it. Patton deserved to be treated like royalty, in fact.   
  
With this thought in mind, he quickly got inside and slammed his body weight against the door to keep it shut, locking the door securely.   
  
All adrenaline left his body with the weight of his sigh, and he dropped the key onto a nearby table. He took in his surroundings as he washed his dirt covered hands carefully, drying them off and heading upstairs where the scent was more prominent.   
  
Logan was undeniably nervous. He doesn't quite know how Patton looks, due to Patton being camera shy and unable to send photos, and he is afraid that Patton would be disappointed with him.   
  
He walked down the hall and passed by a door when he heard a soft whimper. Stopping in his tracks, Logan turned back to the baby blue door and stepped closer to it.   
  
Another soft whimper, though a little louder this time.   
  
"Patton?" He asked softly, gently knocking on the door. "It's me. Logan." His chest felt weird, he noticed absently. He's too focused on the matter at hand to really care though. "May I come in?"   
  
No answer. Logan bit his lip, but waited patiently for one anyways. He heard a soft noise before the sound of slow footsteps approaching the door. His anxiety skyrocketed. 'This is it, I suppose. He will be disappointed in me, I can feel it.' He thought, despite knowing that it was illogical of him to do so. There was a soft click as the door unlocked, before it opened.   
  
Logans heart stopped.   
  
Patton was gorgeous. He was quite shorter than Logan, who stood at 6 feet tall. Around 5'2 to 5'3 if Logan estimated right. His hair was a mess and dried tear tracks painted his rosy cheeks, his skin pale and soft. He looked to have a bit of chub, his hands tightly gripping the hem of his shirt to pull it down over his boxer briefs, his thighs nice and thick.   
  
Logan really wanted to lose control then and there, and probably would have, had Patton not tensed and cried out as his shaking legs gave out beneath him. Thanking his quick instincts, Logan jolted out of his daze and caught the trembling Omega in his arms. He allowed Patton to rock down against his leg as he went through a heat wave, his own cock aching slightly as Pattons slick started to stain his jeans.   
  
He picked him up and sat down with Patton in the middle of his nest, holding him in his lap. He smiled a bit when Patton gripped onto his shirt, he had began to purr softly as he calmed down. Logan pulled away and cupped his face, guiding the Omega to make eye contact with him.   
  
"Patton. I would very much like to help you through your heat, but I cannot do that until I tell you how I really feel about you." He said, voice soft and serious but still gentle. Patton flushed and leaned against his hands, bringing his own up to gently grip onto Logans wrists.   
  
"Patton, I harbor romantic emotions towards you." He said softly, panicking a bit when tears welled up in Pattons eyes. "Lo-"   
  
"Shh. Allow me to explain." He said, effectively keeping Patton quiet. "I cannot.... really put this feeling into words. You just make me... undeniably happy when we talk, and your personality is quite appealing to me. You, as a person, are appealing to me." He spoke. "And I do know you may not fe-"   
  
He was cut off by a soft giggle and a gentle press of soft lips against his own. He blinked once, twice, before his face flared and he kissed back.   
  
Patton pulled back slightly and beamed brightly. "I really really like you too, Lo." He said softly, giggling when Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
  
"I'm glad." Logan said, not objecting when Patton decided to cuddle him. They were silent for a long while until Patton tensed up, shifting his hips and hiding his face in Logans neck. Having forgotten about Pattons predicament in the comfortable atmosphere, he lay Patton down.   
  
Patton looked up at him with wide eyes, face flushed as Logan guided him out of his shirt.   
  
"Let me assist you." Logan said lowly, tugging Pattons breifs down his soft and supple thighs. He tossed them to the floor carelessly as he admired his (now boyfriends) body. He grabbed Pattons wrists and pinned them in one of his own larger hands.   
  
Patton nodded quickly, before he cried out and began to squirm, unable to move with his wrists being held firmly above his head. His legs began to shake, and his cock twitched when Logan spread his legs apart. He twitched at the aftershocks of the heatwave, already so close to orgasm with how intense it was.   
  
Logan did in fact force him to calm down back to stage one, managing to strip off his clothes with one hand. He hummed lowly and began to kiss and nip down Pattons chest, the Omega gasping and squirming a bit when he ran his tongue over his nipple.   
  
"Lo...." he whimpered. "Please, Lo, tease me later, hurts..."   
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Very well. I suppose I shall ease your nerves a bit, after all, I'll have plenty more times to tease." He concluded, pressing the tip of his cock against Pattons twitching entrance. Patton whined loudly, the skin of his taint so sensitive even that simple action felt like bliss.   
  
His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes screwed shut as Logan began to sink into him, stretching him wide and brushing against his sensitive insides. It burned, but he didn't need prep. Omegas naturally are able to take whatever during their heats, so the burn just felt positively amazing.   
  
He was shaking and ready to cum as Logan bottomed out, wrapping his arms around Logans neck when his wrists were released.   
  
Logan was waiting, scared of hurting his Omega by going too fast. Patton clenched down hard around him and keened. "Fuck me!" He whined.   
  
Logan smirked. "As you wish, Patton." He purred, pulling out nearly all the way, before he slammed back in.   
  
Patton threw his head back and wailed, nails digging hard into Logans back. Logan started, before he smirked. 'Huh. Seems I found his prostate already.' Logan thought, pounding hard into the beautiful mess beneath him. Patton wrapped his legs around Logans waist, panting hard and nearly sobbing in pleasure. "Fuck-! Lo! Lo, so good!"   
  
"Look at you. So soft and obedient. Just for me. You like that, Patton? You're mine. All mine." He purred. "So tight..." he grunted, reaching down and grasping Pattons cock. He leaned down and attatched his lips to Pattons neck, groaning lowly and sinking his teeth into the soft skin, mating them.   
  
"Ah-shit-Lo!" He cried, his body tensing, broken whimpers and gasps escaping his body as he trembled and came hard. He went limp quickly, panting softly and catching his breath. Logan grunted but forced himself to pull out. He had no condoms, he doesn't want to risk any pups at their age. He groaned and rutted against Pattons leg, Patton stroking his hair and whispering soft words of encouragement in his ear before sinking his teeth into his mates neck.  
  
Logan gasped and stilled as he came, shaking and blanking out until his knot deflated. Patton stroked his hair and kissed his neck, holding him gently.   
  
  
His parents may not care, but Logan does.. and Logan is all he needs.   


**Author's Note:**

> grammar errors? 
> 
> please report! 
> 
>  
> 
> thenk


End file.
